Stay With Someone
by Lilyth369
Summary: "Quédate con quien conoce la peor versión de ti y no le da miedo" SasuNaru


**Stand By Someone**

"Quédate con quien conoce la peor versión de ti y no le da miedo" eso decía mi madre con frecuencia.

Siempre me pareció una frase trivial, una más.

Nunca imagine lo cierta que sería. Que tan bien llegaría a acoplarse a mi vida.

Mi niñez fue normal, tenía una mamá a la que amaba, un papá y un hermano mayor, al cual admiraba.

Mis primeros años fueron normales entrenar, admirar y seguir los pasos de mi hermano. Siempre viendo su espalda, sólo cuando él lo deseaba me permitía verlo de frente y yo amaba esos momentos, en los que se arrodillaba y con dos de sus dedos tocaba mi frente. Me hacía sentir valioso, querido.

Mi madre era "sumisa", siempre cumpliendo los deseos de mi padre por ridículos que parecieran, pero era dulce y siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerme sonreír. Por último, mi padre era obscuro y frio.

Si he de ser sincero, sólo recuerdo una muestra de afecto de su parte, que curiosamente es la misma en la que mostro un poco de orgullo de mi. Fue cuando aprendí a lanzar mi primer Katon no jutsu. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para transformar mi admiración en cariño.

Creí que ese era el inicio de una nueva relación padre- hijo. Una en la que podría hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi, en la que al fin reconocería que no tenía un solo hijo, el siempre perfecto Itachi. Sino a mi. Sólo quería que me reconociera.

Pero entonces, cuando al fin iba a lograrlo, viene _él _y termina con todo de golpe, sin ningún tipo de aviso, ni señal. Me lo quita todo.

Mi familia, mis sueños y esperanza. Todo se lo llevo… Sólo dejo un hueco grande, donde antes estaba mi corazón.

Los días perdieron toda luz y calidez, no importaba si era primavera o invierno siempre tenía frio y me sentía sólo. Muy sólo.

Al salir a la calle solo veía a la gente pasar, con sus familias, felices. Y eso me amargaba más.

Pero lo que más odiaba era cuando esas miradas me veían con lastima, como detestaba esas miradas y los susurros "Pobre chico" "Esta tan sólo"… "Seguro su hermano no lo mato, porque es un debilucho..."

Todo me hundía en la más grande de las depresiones, por eso prefería alejarme de todos, ir a ese solitario lugar cerca del lago.

Dónde mi padre me enseño mi primera y última técnica.

Ahí, lo vi por primera vez.

Rubio, pequeño, muy flaco y con los ojos más tristes que había visto, la primera vez que nuestras miradas se conectaron, vi mi alma.

Eran espejos de mi dolor, él estaba tan o más solo que yo.

Tuve miedo y aparte la vista, pero no deje de pensar en él.

Empecé a buscarlo y averiguar cosas.

A él, la gente no lo veía con lastima, sino con el más grande de los odios, los susurros eran desplantes, recomendaciones para los pequeños de alejarse del "monstruo" y yo me preguntaba, cómo alguien tan chiquito y flaco podría ser un asesino

Sin duda, la gente era tonta.

Varias veces quise acercarme a él; pero nunca me anime, el enfrentaba su vida de una manera muy diferente a la mía. Entre más lo aislaban, él más se esforzaba por encajar, era travieso y majadero, hacía de todo con tal ser notado.

Y yo cada día me encerraba más, el odio y mi sed de venganza consumía todas mis fuerzas y las personas cada día me resultaban más despreciables e hipócritas.

Comencé a tacharlo de _idiota_ por buscar su afecto y poco a poco mi interés en él se perdió.

Seguro hubiera seguido así de no ser porque fuimos a parar al mismo equipo.

Recuerdo ese día, la primera vez que me sentí normal, al menos algo diferente a mi acostumbrada indiferencia.

ÉL estaba tonteando como siempre haciendo el "interesante", era un bufón. Tal vez aún lo es.

Se subió a la banca, en una pose de fingida genialidad a observarme, cuando de la nada alguien lo empujo y fue a dar directo a mis labios, apenas un roce, pero fue el primer contacto "humano" que tenia con alguien después de la masacre de mi clan.

Algo que no tenía que ver con combates.

Se sintió cálido y me dio paz, algo que no sabía que necesitaba.

Obvio, fingí repulsión ¿Qué más quedaba?

Pero cuando me "rapto" después de la selección, yo no entendía el motivo. Me libere inmediatamente y lo seguí, tenia curiosidad ¿para qué quería ser yo?

Grande fue mi desilusión al descubrir que todo era para acercarse a Haruno, quien no pudo ser más cruel. Ella no comprendía lo que es estar sólo y ser diferente.

No, su mundo era rosa y perfecto.

Nunca me agrado; cierto, la tolere. Pero en realidad la odiaba. Y pensar que decía amarme. Personas como ella no saben lo que es amar.

Pero Naruto por alguna extraña razón estaba obsesionado con ella, porque claramente eso no era amor. Aún así verlo pisoteado y humillado por cada desplante que recibía me enojaba.

¿Por qué la buscaba? ¿A caso no sabía que ella nunca lograría entenderlo? Ella no conocía de soledad ¿De qué serviría?

Sin embargo, siempre era más fácil ignorarlos a ambos y lo logre hasta ese entrenamiento para escalar arboles.

Mi meta era volverme fuerte y obtener mi venganza.

Nada más importaba, por eso al ver que había algo que no sabía y alguien como _Sakura, _sí. No podía sentirme más indignado. Por eso procure aprender aunque significara convivir con el uzuratonkachi.

Sé que en algún momento de esa misión, las cosas cambiaron.

No sé, si fue cuando lo oí defender al papá de Inari a capa y espada, dando su discurso de los héroes. Que me di cuenta que no era tan tonto.

O mientras entrenábamos que supe que no eran sólo palabras, él realmente creía en lo que decía y se esforzaba por lograr ser un héroe y con ello ser reconocido.

Y aunque nuestras metas eran diferentes, ambos queríamos ser poderosos.

He de confesar que desde antes sin notarlo empecé a tomarle aprecio y que durante las misiones siempre lo buscaba con la mirada.

Por eso pude prevenir el ataque de Zabuza y al haberlo observado y entrenado juntos no me costó complementarme con él.

Nos parecíamos tanto y a la vez éramos tan diferentes.

Llegue a creer que podíamos hacernos fuertes juntos, que nunca más caminaría sólo. Tendría a alguien con quien crecer. Por quien luchar.

Recuerdo que al inicio de la misión, cuando nos emboscaron, no pude evitar defenderlo.

Sé que en aquel entonces él me tenía celos, porque yo era "mejor". Que se sentía inferior y que su afán de ser Hokage solamente era una forma de cubrir su frágil corazón.

Pero en esa misión. Nos volvimos amigos de verdad. Lo sé, porque aún recuerdo el miedo que sentí de perderlo. Ese miedo tan profundo que me orillo a interponerme entre Haku y él, aunque eso significara mi muerte y el final de mi venganza.

Dije que fue un reflejo y eso lo vuelve más impórtate, ya que ni siquiera lo pensé un segundo. Sólo fluyo, como lo suelen hacer las cosas que valen la pena, natural. Así son mis sentimientos por él.

Antes e incluso a ahora es algo que no puedo ni quiero controlar.

Él siempre ha sido capaz de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí.

Mis sentimientos por él son lo único que me queda aparte de esta venganza sin sentido.

Recuerdo el día que lo volví a ver, después de mi partida de Konoha.

Era más alto y se veía más maduro; pero sus ojos, aunque más sabios conservaban la inocencia y determinación de siempre.

Esa que espero nunca lo abandone, porque sé que con ella es capaz de hacer lo que quiera y que el mundo le quedara pequeño.

Tenía tantas ganas de acercarme y estrecharlo entre mis brazo. Decirle lo mucho que lo extrañe, sentirlo y embriagarme con su calor y nunca dejarlo ir.

Recuerdo que no pude evitarlo; me acerque, le pase un brazo por encima de los hombros y lo acerque. Está de más decir que no fue suficiente, yo quería más.

Converse con ese zorro y me dijo una de las verdades más absolutas del mundo, que si mataba a Naruto me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Lo sola idea de un mundo sin él me parece insoportable.

No quiero dejarlo ir, aún no sé como soporte las ganas de estrujarlo, tomarlo y largarnos, lejos de todo y de todos, donde sólo fuéramos él y yo.

Pero lo abandone, un error más a la larga lista que me persigue, le hice daño. Lo deje, sólo y vulnerable con esos seres que sé, hacen hasta lo imposible por lograr que me olvide y temo que un día lo logren.

Sakura, esa niña que nunca soporte, que parece hacerse más cruel con el correr de los años, antes humillaba a Naruto. Pero ahora tiene el descaro de jugar con sus sentimientos, de decirle que lo ama, cuando no lo siente. Cómo puede ser tan ciega ¿Quién podría no amarlo?

Yo lo hago con cada célula de mí ser.

Si él no hubiera llegado, estoy seguro de que la habría matado, lenta y dolorosamente. Por intentar apartarlo de mi, que me olvide.

Sé que todos pensaran que soy un monstruo, hasta yo lo creo. Poco a poco, pierdo la poca cordura que me queda.

Y sé, que si él me vuelve a repetir que es capaz de morir conmigo y cargar con todos mis pecados, no podre resistirlo.

Mi corazón se rasgara o quizás tome un último latido para evitar la tentación de hacerlo mío. Pero no creo ser capaz de aguantar.

Haré mi más grande fantasía realidad.

Lo alejare de todos, iremos a un lugar oculto, pelearemos y en el calor de la batalla… Manchados de sangre… Lo besare.

Quizás sea un beso suave, casto, a penas un roce de labios que poco a poco tomara calor. Lo estrujare entre mis brazos y tomare su boca por asalto. Lo callare a besos como siempre quise hacerlo.

Lameré y chupare ese hermosa lengua rozada, me embriagare en el sabor de esos labios que tan pocas veces he probado, pero esto no será un "accidente".

Lo imagino correspondiendo a mis besos, pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y yo abrazado a su cintura. Tendremos besos cada vez más intensos y al faltarnos el aire, me vera con esos ojos color cielo, empañados con deseo y acariciando mi mejilla me dirá.

"_Teme, porque tardaste tanto, tebayo"_

Me abrazara, me dirá que me ama y que no le importa nada de lo que hecho, que sólo me quiere a su lado.

Yo intentare apartarlo, pero él me atrapara en uno de esos abrazos que te hacen sentir pleno y dirá.

"_Ni creas, bastardo. Nunca te dejare marchar. Nunca, estas encadenado a mí de por vida."_

Y sonreirá, pero de verdad. No con esas sonrisas falsas que les da a todos. Y seremos felices juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Pero a quien engaño, sé que es imposible, porque estoy manchado, tan sucio.

Mis manos están llenas de sangre inocente y sé que no son más que fantasías, que él no me ama de esa forma.

Y aunque sé que perdonaría y olvidaría todos mis errores.

Después de todo, conoce la peor versión de mí y no le teme, seguro se quedaría a mi lado ¿Pero de qué me sirve? Si él no me ama, no como yo a él.

Sólo sería un dolor permanente, volver y ver como hace su vida al lado de alguien más, que esas sonrisas que parecen iluminar la noche. Jamás serán mías.

Que sus cálidos labios nunca me compartirán su calor y mucho menos su sabor y mejor, porque si no me volvería adicto y no podría dejarlo.

No puedo volver, no con esa gente hipócrita que tanto lo odio y ahora se desasen en alabanzas, verlo formar una familia y olvidarme me provocaría una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

No, no soportaría ver una mirada de lastima en esos ojos que amo tanto, prefiero estar sólo, muerto, que experimentarlo.

Estoy tan sólo y lo único que deseo de corazón nunca será mío.

_**Yo siempre vi quien era, cuanto valía, yo entiendo su dolor y soledad.**_

_**¿Por qué no puede ser mío?**_

Y aunque mi madre tenía razón, con su frase.

"_Quédate con quien conoce la peor versión de ti y no le da miedo" _

Creo que le faltaba la parte más importante.

"_Y asegúrate de que te ama como tú a él"_

Por eso me aisló y me rehusó a volver.

Si no es amor, no quiero nada.

Porque eso sería tener su lastima, y sería peor que la muerte…

Porque anhelo morir entre sus brazos, sentir por última vez el calor de su cuerpo, que mi última imagen sea el color de sus ojos y mi último suspira tenga su olor.

Y quizás mis últimas palabras sean:

"_**Dobe, te amare siempre"**_

Espero les haya gustado y me permitan saber que opinan.


End file.
